


Don’t lie

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [10]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: When they started their special relationship, Jack never really thought of what others would say about it.
Why would he anyway, when he had always done as he liked without a care for others’ opinion?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> For the fabulous Regency's prompt on tumblr:
> 
> _'If you don’t want to talk about what happened, then say so. Don’t lie and say it’s fine.'_

When they started their special relationship, Jack never really thought of what others would say about it.

Why would he anyway, when he had always done as he liked without a care for others’ opinion?

And to be honest, for the most part, it had not changed. Even when he could hear some whispers among Mark and Bridget’s friends and family about how inappropriate it was for Jack to still hand around even with their wedding looming ever closer, he didn’t really care.

If they couldn’t understand they were all a happy family, it was their problem, not his.

He cared a bit more when he came upon Mark being cornered by his parents right after the ceremony and he couldn’t help but overhear what they were telling their son. It was the usual rubbish about Mark’s blindness and desperation, about Bridget’s irresponsible and maybe even vile ways, how Jack would surely be the worst role model to William and how whatever arrangement was between the three of them, if indeed there was one, that arrangement was sick and would only be detrimental for their grandson in the long run.

Mark wasn’t saying anything in his family’s defense, not that it bothered Jack. He could recognize an useless fight when he saw one and whatever Mark would say would only be a waste of breath.

Still, Mark clearly wasn’t happy to stay there, but was still too polite to just leave his parents, so Jack decided at once to go to his rescue.

“Ah! Mark! Bridget’s been looking everywhere for you! It’s soon the first dance!” It was partly a lie, in that Bridget currently had William in her arms and couldn’t care less about the rest of the world.

Not that the little white lie stopped him from grabbing Mark’s arm and taking a sick pleasure in crowding in his personal space if only to see Mark’s parents shocked expression when their son gladly leaned into him and even went so far as to grasp his hand and link their fingers together.

“I shouldn’t make her wait then. Lead the way.”

He didn’t say anything to his parents as they left them and Jack made them take a few detours as he could feel the tension still coursing his lover’s body.

As they drew nearer to the party and they could see Bridget swaying with William still in her arms, Jack made them stop.

“You okay?”

“It’s fine.” From his grimace, it clearly wasn’t.

“Mark… If you don’t want to talk about it, then say so. Don’t lie and say it’s fine. I might not give a flying fuck about what people think about us, but that’s your parents. It’s bound to have some kind of impact.”

Mark said nothing for a while, just looked at him with a quiet awe before pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay, good.” They started walking again towards Bridget who smiled in delight when she noticed them. “Now go dance with your wife while I have a dance with our son.”

When he took William from Bridget’s arms and pushed Mark towards her, Mark was already smiling again, which wasn’t surprising. He never could help himself in her presence. If she was surprised by his possessive grip on her waist, she didn’t say it, just warned Jack not to stray far because she would have a dance with him tonight too.

For some reasons those last words made the last of his tension bleed out from Mark’s shoulders, as if all he needed was proof of the love and affection that linked them all together to comfort him.

That new realisation in head, Jack made sure to stay close and laughing with delight as he purposefully bumped into the happy newlyweds every few turns.


End file.
